Epic Story: Breath of the Moon
This page is just a rip off of breath of the wild, reskinned with epic story stuff, just to see how a game like Breath of the Wild would work like Epic Story, and to get more of an idea of Epic Story's atmosphere. It's a sort of writing technique. Putting different characters into seperate worlds, or different styles. SO yeah, that's what I'm doing. Story/Dialouge Lift your eyes... Lift your eyes... wake up Jake Those are the first things you hear from a wise male voice. It shows a large tombstone looking thing, with the top half being removed, as it reveals Jake in a lime green liquid, with the liquid slowly depleting. Jake gets up from out of this tomb, after the liquid is gone. You are greeted by a large room full of glowing lime green lights, with swirling patters, and yellow glowing constellation patterns. Jake is completely unclothed except for his underwear. You must go over to the glowing lime green pedastal to continue. Once the green pedastal is activated, it will reveal a rectangular object with a moon symbol on it. That, is a Takhalla Tablet. Take it. It shall guide you. Once the same mysterious voice says that, Jake takes the tablet. It will open up a new door. Once through this door, there will be 2 chests with clothes. Farmer Shirt and Farmer Capris. It is optional to put on these clothes. There will be another lime green pedastal, in which you must scan your tablet on. Once scanned, a large door with a very bright light coming from the outside will shine through, with the old wise voice saying: Jake. You are the light. Our light. You must shine on Takhalla once again. Now go. Once finished, Jake must go up the stairs, and climb up the rock, before actually going outside. He comes out of a large mountain, with a cliff in front of it. There is then a cutscene of Jake observing the large vast world. There is a large title at the top fot he screen reading The Moon Plateau. Jake looks to his left and sees an old man down the hill. Once greeting the old man this is what will happen: ---- 'Old Man: '''If my eyes aren't deceiving me, you appear to be another being? '''Jake: '..uh.. guess so? 'Old Man: '''Forgive me for acting strange, I haven't seen a soul wander this plateau in years. In fact, I thought I was the only one who had been watching over this plot of land. Tell me son, where do you come from? '''Jake: '''I woke up in the side of that mountain. '''Old Man: '''Yes I see... I have always wondered what lies behind those walls. Turns out I've had a neighbor this whole time! Tell me, what's your name now son? '''Jake: '''Jake... I think.. what's yours? '''Old Man: '''Oh my friend, that will come in due time. I'll spare you my life story. '''Jake: '''Where are we? '''Old Man: '''Well, my friend, you are on the Moon Plateau. It's supposedly the very birthplace of Takhalla itself, and the Moon created it's first speckles of life here. *points over towards a palace* That palace used to be a place of peace and harmony, and many people used to worship the Moon there. Sadly, it's been abandoned since Takhalla's decline 100 years ago. it's been sitting, silent for all that time.. perhaps waiting for a hero. ---- Jake will then hear the old wise voice again. ''Jake, go to the point on your Takhalla Tablet map. Once jake arrives, he will find a lime green pedastal that he must scan. "Moon Tower activated. Watch for falling rocks.". Then a tower will erupt from underground. Once it's done peaking up, the words will read "Moon Plateau Tower", and a map will be put on your Takhalla Tablet. You will then from the top of the tower be able to see Calamity Zern ---- Remember. Try to remember. You have been in slumber for the past 100 years. The beast. When the beast regains it's power, this world will face it's end. You must hurry Jake, before it's too late. ---- After those final words from the voice are heard, you must climb down the tower, via an elevator of sorts. Once reaching the bottom, the old man will come down via a kite attached to his back, that he can glide with. Upon landing, he talks to Jake. ---- '''Old Man: '''Hey! It seems we have quite the enigma here. Many towers, like the one you just descended from have erupted all across the land. I haven't seen these towers in years, so I gotta ask, did anything strange happened after you somehow brought these towers back to life? '''Jake: '''I heard a voice. '''Old Man: '''I see. Did you happen to recognize it? '''Jake: '''No... '''Old Man: '''Well that is unfortunate. That atrocity enshrouding that castle over there... that is the Calamity Zern. It is a powerful evil being that intends to destroy Takhalla and conquer it. I must ask, do plan on stopping it? '''Jake: '''Absolutely. '''Old Man: '''Oho! I Had a feeling you might say that. You are so certain to defeat something you know little about. That is an incredible amount of courage. Though it seems if you wanted to defeat this beast, you'd need to leave the plateau, however, the walls containing the plateau are so large, only death would be expected to come out of you attempting to jump off them. However, with this Parakite, you could leave no problem. '''Jake: '''Hand it over! '''Old Man: '''Ha! Sure! I have no use for it afterall. I am meant to protect these lands forever until my death, I believe. But as I'm sure you're aware, nothing in this world comes free. See that red glowing structure? They began glowing as soon as you activated the tower. There are 4 of them on this very plateau. Retrieve the treasure lying within all of them, and I shall give you my Parakite. ---- After listening to him, go to the first red glowing shrine, titled Marc Tinrhis Shrine. After entering it, and going down the elvator to the shrine, these words will appear: ---- To you who sets foot in this shrine, I am Marc Tinrhis. In the name of the moon, accept this trial. ---- There is a pedastal, that once scanned by your tablet, you will be given a new ability in your Tablet, called Forcis. This rune allows you to use the force on any inanimate object with a moon symbol on it. The rune is automatically transferred to your glove, so you can use the force with your hands. There are two blocks woth a moon icon on them, blocking the way and you can move them with the force. After moving said objects, you can then advance. You then must use the force to move a bridge with a moon symbol from one place to the other, and then you must open a door via the force. Then you will reach the end, in which you'll see an old monk sitting down inside of a green imprisoned area. When touching this with your hand, the prison will break and the monk will speak with you. ---- Hero who has wisely completed these tasks, take this as a symbol of your wiseness and prosperity. ---- A dark green orb will come out of his chest, and then go into Jakes. This orb is called a "Moon Orb" and are found at the end of each trial one goes through. They are a symbol of bravery and wiseness. After exiting the Forcis Trial, you will move onto the Finri Gawfry Shrine. After going down the elevator, you will get a message similar to the one that you got above when entering the shrine, except with Finri's name. You must go up to the pedastal, which will give you a rune titled Bow and Arrows. It will give you a bow and arrow that can be summoned every time you use your rune button. You must use the Bow and Arrows to finish the shrine. The first thing you must do is shoot the eyeball in the shrine with your arrow, opening a door directly below the eyeball. There is a creature shooting at you from far away with it's eyeball, and you cant reach it, so you must shoot it in the eye with your arrow. This will open up a bridge. After crossing the bridge, there will be a bunch of wires with no power source, leading to a door. There is an electricity source in the middle of the room not touching the wires. You must touch your arrow tip with the electricity to get electric arrows. Then aim it at the wires, giving it power, opening up the next room. In this room there is a wooden door that is locked, and a fire torch. Touch your arrow to the torch to get fire arrows, then burn down the door. You have then completed the shrine. You will get yet another Moon Orb and a similar message from the last time you defeated a shrine. Now you must go climb up a cliff in order to get to your next shrine, which is called the Pionma Willch Shrine. After entering this shrine, you must go to the pedastal as always, and then you must get your next rune. This rune is titled Timasis, which allows you to change the living state/the time of an object. So, essentially you can make an object older, or younger. You can speed up time on an object or reverse it. With that explained, you can now use it to solve this shrine. There is a large metal ball hurling toward you, if you dont do anything you are sure to be destroyed. You must use Timasis on it, and reverse the position of it, and then continue to go forward. There is a large box being pushed very slowly off the edge by a fan. To speed up this process you can use Timasis to push it completely off of the cliff in no time. You will then finally be greeted by two doors. If you reverse the time, you will be able to open the doors. Then you will meetPionma who will give you yet another Moon Orb. Then you must go to your final shrine on the top of the mountain. It is very windy up there, so you may need to cook a Bulkyshroom in some way. Or you could carry a heavy object. If you happen to find the Old Man while on this mountain, he will give you the "Wind Breaking Boots", which allows you to walk in windy weather. The last shrine is called the Jonbuk Clandny Shrine. Once you reach it, go inside and do the usual thing. The rune you get from this one is called Stonis, and allows you to create stone pillars on any sort of rocky ground. There is a large metal box blocking the way, but if you spawn a stone pillar on the rocky wall it will push it forward. You then must make a staircase out of them, of sorts, and once you reach the top you're done. Take your last Moon Orb, and leave. Once you're outside the Old Man will be coming from the sky on his Parakite, saying the following. ---- '''Old Man: '''You have done well to conquer those shrines. Draw an X between the shrines and meet meet me where the lines intersect? Understand? Meet... where... intersect... ---- He then vanishes. The place he is talking about is the Moon Palace, in which he mentioned earlier. Once you are there, there will be a statue of the moon that is glowing and floating. Go to it, and you will be able to get either: Another Heart, or extended stamina. After choosing, the Old Man will holler at you to go on the roof. After reaching the roof, he is there, and a cutscene begins. ---- '''Old Man: '''Hahaha! Well done there young one. I think it is time to show you who I truly am. I am Lord Zu, the living embodiment of the moon. I was the creator of everything, and specifically the kingdom of Takhalla. A kingdom, which no longer exists. ---- He then transforms into much more royal cyan colored robes, with a hood of sorts as well. ---- '''Zu: '''The Calamity was merciless, destroying everything in it's path, around a hundred years ago. That was around the same time that I had been summoned onto this planet. I am only summoned when the world I created truly needs me. But it looked like I was already too late. The Calamity was something much more powerful than I had anticipated. And thus, my life on earth had been taken from me, forcing me to resume a temporary spirit form. I didn't want to overhwhelm your fragile memory, so forgive me for deceiving you. I think you are now ready, to learn what happened 100 years ago. To know the story of Calamity Zern, one must know a story of age long past. Calamity Zern came to be after being overwhelmed with Malice and Darkness and power. That is why you see his current form as such. Around the time that Calamity Zern came to be, a scroll containing a prophecy from the past was on it. "If Calamity Zern is to return, the power to defeat it lies underground". With the signs of prophecy being clear, they sent many many people across the land digging underground attempting to find these things that were supposedly going to help. They eventually found these creatures, known as the Moon Beasts, They were to be piloted by 4 very talented individuals across the land, since there were 4 Beasts in total. Alongside these beasts, they found Protectors. These were large mechanical creatures, that were expected to help in the defeat of the Calamity. So, the King of the Moon went to all 4 corners of Takhalla, and gathered 4 talented individuals to defeat pilot the Moon Beasts, and one appointed knight, who was expected to finish off Calamity Zern with his sacred blade, these people were dubbed the Legends. However, Zern responded by taking control of every mechanical beast they found, including the Protectors, and used them against the people. They wiped out many people, including all of the Legends, and everyone inside of the castle, leaving Zern to conquer it. The King was left alone to face Zern all by his lonesome, however, was captured by Zern while attempting to. That King was your father, and was my beloved son, whom I tasked with looking over this land. And the knight who protected him and the kingdom to the very end, was you Jake. John, the king, has been holding off Zern for a while, but his power is weakening. The voice that you've heard ever since you've awoken, is John himself. Once John can no longer hold off Zern, Zern will be able to freely regenerate himself, and destroy and conquer all that is left of this land. I have no right to ask you this Jake, considering I couldn't protect the land I made, but.. you must defeat Zern and bring peace to Takhalla once again. I do not think it'd be wise to defeat Zern in your current state. I believe you should confront Sabar, who is now resting in a cursed state in Soki Village. He will then give you directions as to where to go, and how to find the, old, yet still living Legends. They believe they are powerless, but trust me Jake, you can show them that this job can still be done. I believe in you Jake. We all believe in you. Now, to give you what I promised, the Parakite, so you can leave this place. Restore peace to Takhalla Jake... please. ---- Zu then dissappears. You can now go off the Plateau and do what you will. Major Locations Soki Village This is the location of Sabar, and the way to move forward in the game. *Clothing Store Materials